


Maid Dresses

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [64]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 9





	Maid Dresses

**Bucky finds Peter's hidden fetishes and follows kinky sex**

**TW-Feminisation, foreplay, degradation, daddy kink, unprotected sex, creampies, prep, lengerie, plugging, multiple orgasms**

——————

"Peter can you please explain why I found a maid costume hidden under our bed?" Bucky deadpanned. Peter froze, dropping his book and breathing picking up. Shit, he wasn't supposed to find it, he only ever wore it when he knew for sure Bucky wouldn't walk in on him.

"Woah, Bub, it's okay I'm not mad. It's okay, come on breath with me." Bucky's voice filtered in and Peter realised he was having an anxiety attack. Bucky led him to their bed and gently sat him down and refused to let Peter explain himself until he stopped crying and was breathing correctly. Little barely there touches; over his hands and arms, brushing over his jaw, his neck and knuckles.

"I have a feminization kink." Peter said slowly, "I'm not trans or anything, and I don't identify as female either. And I also don't know why the kink started." Peter looked to Bucky who nodded slowly.

"Okay, that's okay Peter. I've met hundreds of guys who have a feminisation kink, it's not weird or gross to me. I'm just worried _why_ you hid it." Bucky said soothing, rubbing Peter's back. Peter sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"When I was younger," Bucky made a noise, Peter was only twenty five, "Younger then I am now I got made fun of for being the stereotypical feminine gay. But when I was growing up I got taught that as long as I know who I am and feel comfortable I can wear what I want. I wore dresses and skirts, sometimes I did my makeup of my nails and I wore crop tips and I had girly interests. But then I came out and suddenly it wasn't okay, so I stopped wearing all those things that made me happy, I just, I just like feeling pretty, that someone is there to take care fo me," Bucky nodded, setting his head on Peter's shoulder.

"And I completely understand why you felt that way. I'm glad we talked about this, and I just want you to know you can wear whatever you want around me, and the team for that matter. I love you no matter what, and it's your body. You're sure of your gender and that's all that matters." Bucky's said gently. Peter nodded, moving to kiss Bucky softly, then ducking back in for a kiss that had a lot more tongue.

"Would you, would you um be willing to try it with me? I completely understand if you don't want to." Peter blurted, Bucky placed a gentle hand on the side of Peter's face.

"I'd love to Peter, you have no idea how hard it had me when I imagained you in that little maid dress."

——————

Peter closed the bathroom door behind him and stood nervously in front of Bucky, who definitely looked like he was going to eat Peter. Peter who was in his mid thigh length maid dress, thigh length stockings with little bows at the top, elbow length gloves and the little hat that came with the dress that pulled back his hair. He, of course, had a surprise on under the dress for Bucky. Bucky lifted off the bed and walked until he was towering over Peter.

"How'd I get so lucky? I got the prettiest girl in the whole wide world." Bucky cooed, trailing over Peter's jaw and up to his lips. It sent a needy thrill all over Peter's body. Bucky hummed when Peter didn't say anything in his shock.

"So shy too, don't even know what you want. Daddy's gotta do it for you Huh?" Bucky cooed. Peter's breath hitched, it was one of those nights. They'd experimented with the daddy title before but they never used it much, for a super soldier and radioactive spider they had very vanilla sex lives.

"Yes daddy." Peter said. His eyes were wide and lips parted, he wasn't used to receiving praise, let alone for being feminine. Bucky cooed at him again and leaned down to pressed kisses all around Peter's neck then face then finally, _finally_ his lips. But he pulled away before Peter could really get into it, whining as he pulled away and already hard against his underwear and leaking. Bucky just grinned down at him.

"Be a good girl for daddy and go over to the wall. Spread yourself open for me baby." Bucky sommandes. Peter nodded and in his daze managed to go over to the wall, chest and hands pressed against it, legs spread apart. So far apart you could see the skin of his thighs under the dress. He knew Bucky didn't like him touching without asking. Speaking of Bucky, he was creeping closer, running his hands up from the backs of Peter's thighs and up under the skirt. His front was bent over Peter's back, breath ghosting his neck.

"What's this baby? You wore a surprise for me?" Bucky rasped, and it was right in Peter's ear. He pushed back against Bucky's hands so his hands were cupping his ass, and the lacy panties he'd put on. Bucky chuckled, his fingers hooking around the hems of the panties and tugging them down to Peter's knees. Then his hands slid back up to cup his ass gently, squeezing it in his hands before he was parting them, bringing a hand between them then freezing when his fingertips touched the plug.

"Such a naughty girl. You were playing with yourself weren't you? When you were supposed to be putting on your little outfit?" Bucky cooed. He'd taken hold of the plug, moving it just enough that it tugged on Peter's rim, back and forth, back and forth. Bucky chuckled at Peter moans. 

"Can't blame you baby, always so desperate for daddy's cock." Bucky cooed again. Then he was sliding the plug out with a lewd pop, he quickly brought his fingers to Peter's hole, stuffing him full with four fingers to stop the lube rolling out. Bucky was humming in a pleased sort of way.

"Bet I could just slid right in. Your pussies always so wet for me." Bucky said, this time it was more of a growl. Peter didn't say anything more a moment, listening to wet sounds of Bucky's fingers moving in a out of him until he couldn't stand it. Pushing back against Bucky's hand and whining, high pitch and needy. Bucky chuckled, he'd stripped himslef on his way over to Peter, he was hard and throbbing agsidnt Peter's lower back.

"You want me to fuck your tight little pussy baby?" Bucky asked. Peter whined again, pushing back.

"Please daddy, want you to fuck my pussy! Need you daddy!" Peter cried. Bucky hummed, slowing pulling his fingers out and pressing the tip of his cock against Peter's slick hole. Peter turned his head to the side, cheek resting against the wall as Bucky slid in with one even slide. Bucky hummed agaisnt the back of Peter's neck, leaning back up, hands clamping down on Peter's hips and holding him still as he pulled almost all the way out then back in.

"So tight for me baby. Want me to fuck you open baby? Leave you leaking with me?" Bucky asked. Peter moaned at the words, he knew for a fact Bucky wouldn't fuck him right until he answered, purposeful thrusts that missed his prostate. He was moving in and out faster now, still holding him stil.

"Daddy please, want it, want your cum." Peter moaned. Bucky hummed, then angled his hips to hit Peter's prostate with every thrust. It sent Peter's fingernails digging into the wall, mouth falling open and moans coming full force.

"My good girl, always asking her daddy so nicely." Bucky hummed. Peter pushed back agaisnt him, letting out little 'uh, uh, uh's with each thrust eyelids fluttering. But Peter could feel his cock swinging between his legs. He didn't want to push Bucky further, he was already doing this for him.

"Tell daddy what you want baby. Don't gotta be shy." Bucky grunted. But Peter didn't want to ask, Bucky was already doing so much. Except Bucky's hips where's rolling and he was bent back over Peter, "Tell me what you want or I don't keep going baby." One of Bucky's hands was curling into Peter's hair and holding tight. Peter whined, Bucky was splitting him open, that familiar stretch.

"I want, I want," Peter trailed off again, his insecurities getting ahead of him. Bucky kissed around his neck.

"You can do it baby. Come on tell me." Bucky cooed. Peter whined.

"Can, can I touch myself?" He stuttered out. Bucky chuckled, leaning back up and starting the thrusts of his hips again.

"Touch yourself for me baby. Wanna feel you squirt around my cock." Bucky growled. Peter was quick to reach down and wrap a hand around his cock, keeping it from swinging. He swiped his thumb over the slit, collecting the precum and spreading it down the shaft. Pumping in time with Bucky's thrusts until he could feel that coil building up in his gut.

"Can, can I cum daddy?" He stuttered out. Bucky chuckled.

"Yes baby, you can cum as much as you want." Bucky cooed. Peter cried out, pushing back against Bucky and cumming in ribbons all over his hand and the underside of the skirt. His breathing was harsh and Bucky rocked his hips through Peter's orgasm. His face was pressed againse the wall, his head peice sliding off and clattering to the floor, the apron and skirt fisted in his hand. 

"Aw honey you made your dress all messy. Daddy's not gonna stop though, not till he cums." Bucky said. Peter pushed back against Bucky, just enjoying the feeling of Bucky fucking in and out repeatedly. But then he was getting hard again, and Bucky's thrusts were getting less coordinated and more frenzied. And Bucky was reaching around and wrapping his hand around Peter's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"You got one more baby?" Bucky asked. Peter nodded his head yes, too breathless to say anything, "Want you to cum first, then I'm gonna cum inside you baby," Bucky said firmly. Peter nodded. True to what Bucky said Peter was cumming again, breathing harshly agaisnt the wall as he did, then Bucky was pushing in all the way and cumming with a sharp grunt. Bucky kissed all around Peter's back as he gently pulled out.

"Love you, love you so much. God Peter I love you so much. Scene aside, I love you." Bucky babbled. Peter hummed, standing up straight.

"Love you too," he paused, looking back at Bucky, "daddy." Then he was stuffing himself full again with his fingers, pushing Bucky's cum back inside. Bucky snorted, looking down at the sight.

"You're such a slut." Bucky teased. Peter hummed, leaning into Bucky's chest.

"That was, wow that was really really good. Never felt that good before." Peter hummed. He was starting to sound sleepy now.

"I do have that affect." Bucky teased again. Peter snorted.

"Shut up, help me clean up."

——————

"You're growing your hair out right?" Steve asked, sitting down opposite Peter and Bucky who were talking about something that made Peter blush darkly. The team were clueing in now.

"Yeah. I already said that." Peter siad with a shrug.

"You ever had it long?" Tony mused. Peter nodded his head.

"Yeah! In middle school! I used to braid it any everything. I used to love having it long but Midtown had a strict hair policy," Peter rambled, waving a hand. Bucky pointed a finger at him.

"I'll have to ask May for some pictures," He said with a grin. Peter's head snapped to look at him.

"No way! I looked like an idiot! Puberty was a mess!" Peter exclaimed. Bucky grinned, already pulling out his phone. Peter treated to pry it out of his hands and clamber on top of him to stop him.

"I'm already texting her." Bucky mused. Peter cried out, reaching for his phone.

"No! Betreyal!"


End file.
